Salvation Friendship
by Cassandra42899
Summary: I made this because of reading the warriors stories. Im working on merging these characters into the Warriors books. It has different main characters, but the same characters will come into the story later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Face

Tiger crept through the broken fence. The sun was just peeking over the trees, warming his gray, black, and white fur. He was hungry and his belly was empty. He was searching for his breakfast. He lifted his nose... Mouse. Then he saw it, a fat field mouse nibbling on a piece of grass. He carefully laid his belly to the ground and stalked towards it. He crawled closer and pounced as its ear shot up. A clean kill, would be easy to carry back. He picked up breakfast and ran through the woods in search of his den. If he ran fast enough he could make it back safely without crossing into any other territories. As he rounded the last corner of the fence, he ran straight into a little cat. His first reaction to this situation would be to face the cat and attack. Except this cat was shaking and bleeding.

Looking closer Tiger realized an awful picture. The cat's blazing orange pelt was matted, a long scratch down his back was bleeding heavily, and his tail was shredded. The young cat looked no bigger than a kitten and his brown eyes were full of shame and failure. He was crouched down with his shredded tail between his legs. The young tom was a look of pity. Tiger couldn't help but have sympathy on the tom. Without a word Tiger picked up the small tom by his scruff and started for home. He went home that day without his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Fugitive?

The young tom was not moving by the time Tiger got home. He had gone limp, was not fighting for he had no strength left. Tiger had carried him home the entire way. The tom did not seem to care that his shredded tail and hind legs dragged on the way home, he probably couldn't feel them. Tiger laid him down in the corner while he prepared a nest. His home was a big thorn bush, no animal dared to try to climb through the brambles. Tiger grabbed the extra moss and leaves from outside and prepared them in the quiet safest side of his den. He gently picked up the tom and brought him to the nest. He laid him down and started to wash the caked mud and blood from the orange fur. Tiger soon fell asleep along to the steady rhythm of his tongue. When he woke the orange cat had shifted and was breathing more steadily. It was noon by now. Tiger went out of his den and looked for lunch. He found a sparrow pecking at a worm. Tiger crouched behind it without trouble got his lunch. As he returned home he was stopped by two big toms.

Jet, the black one asked, "Have you seen a little orange tom lying around here lately?"

Tiger looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "No, can't say I have, but I'll keep my eyes open." Jet and Dusty nodded their thanks and left quietly. Tiger's heart was beating fast as he scampered home with his meal. As he ran he thought, 'What has this tom done that cats are looking for him?' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Den Mate?  
Tiger had stopped the bleeding, but he couldn't stop the scar from forming or the temporary loss of hair around the wound. It had been nearly two days since he had found the tom. The young cat had just woken up this morning, and deep confusion was in the tom's eyes.  
Tiger asked, "Hello? Little cat are you ready to wake up yet?"  
The orange cat slowly opened his eyes and asked, "Huh?"  
Tiger asked him slowly "No need to be afraid, but what is your name Orange Cat?"  
He answered," Ohh... Yea... ummm... my name is Fox."  
Quite a name for the orange tom that looked like the blazing sun! Tiger had gotten Fox something to eat. Fox was quite an awfully skinny tom. Fox told the story as he ate. Fox had gotten on the wrong cats' property (Jet's and Dusty's) and they came and attacked him. He had managed to drag himself off their property when they left him to die. But they must have come back to bury his body to find no body. Then after he was off the property he passed out next to a fence. He awoke to a cat running him over and carrying him home. He didn't remember anything else. Fox was actually a very handsome cat when not full of blood. He had very dark chocolate eyes and the pelt of a king. He was sapphire orange, once cleaned and un-matted. Tiger decided right there that the young tom needed someone to look after him.  
Tiger elected himself for the job. Tiger decided that the little skinny tom reminded him of his younger brother. Tiger's little brother, Shrew, was very weak and always sick. Tiger's other brothers or sisters had all been sold when they were little. Mother had hide Shrew and Tiger so her humans could not find them. Then they left the farm one day and never went back. Shrew never wanted to play wrestle because he was always cold or tired. Mother had him sleep all the time and she had to carry him as they traveled. Shrew soon died in his sleep, he was only six weeks old. Mother mourned so long that Tiger soon had to find his own food in the new barn. He stole cow milk for 2 weeks. Then Mother snapped back and went outside to find something to eat. While she was out there, a human came and dumped a box over her head. They loaded her into their beast and drove off leaving Tiger alone hiding in a hay bale He never saw his mother or any of his siblings again. His father was a wild cat. Tiger had met him three times. Tiger had lived by himself since he was eight weeks old. Fox would live with Tiger until he was old enough to live by himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More Friends?  
It had been some time since Tiger and Fox had met. They had known each other for about a year now. Fox and Tiger grew close until they were as close as bothers. Fox was not the tiny weak cat he used to be. He had grown to be a very powerful and strong cat. Tiger and Fox still shared a den and hunted for themselves. Tiger was out on a hunt one day when he met a beautiful she-cat, Lily. She was a gray she-cat with sparkly blue eyes. She was very pretty cat and was younger than Tiger, but older than Fox. She had came to liking both the toms. She stopped in every day and was their third best friend. She was soon living with the toms and shared a smaller area of the thorn bush. Lily soon asked them if her old friend Sugar, a stray, could move in with them. But four cats in the thorn bush was too crowded. So with lots of thought it seemed more ideal for Lily and Sugar to move into the large hollow tree 20 feet from the thorn bush. This is how their tiny group of two turned into a blooming group of four in a year and half. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble in the Horizon The happy group of four was the happiest Tiger had been since, well, being his siblings and Mother. Fox and Sugar, the beautiful pale ginger she-cat, soon came to being very close together. But Lily and Tiger also became very close friends. Their happy gang stayed in their territory and didn t usually cause trouble outside their own borders. Although that ended when a band of rogues, who were cats trained to hurt and kill, decided to make the woods and the abandoned farm into their new home. They chased many cats off their hunting grounds. They often attacked the four friends and did some nasty damage. At one point they at attacked Sugar when she was by herself and bit her ear so it bled and it soon got infected. Fox went out and found the cats Sugar described and tore its fur off its tail. The friends couldn't help but snicker when Fox came back with black tuffs off fur on his face and in his whiskers. Sadly that wasn't the finish to the attacks. There were many torn claws, infected bites, and scratches. Until there was a huge battle and they were outnumbered by five cats. All the forest cats had gotten together and joined forces but there were still out numbered. Then Tiger's father burst through the trees and led an attack of ten wild cats! They chased the rogues off the land without any more problems. Tiger's father admitted to watching his son through the trees ever since Tiger's Mother had left the clan. He had wanted to see his son grow up and help his son when the time came. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Happy Endings? YES!  
Turns out pregnant she-cats eat a lot! Especially if there are two of them! Yup, Lily and Sugar both are Mothers. Tiger and Fox both are now Fathers. Lily had her kits first due to her being older than Sugar. Sugar had one she-cat and three toms. All the kittens came out perfectly fine. Sugar has had two litter so far and Lily has had only one litter. Sugar and Fox's kits-  
The first litter she-cat- A light brown (white paws) she-cat with green eyes: Fern The first litter tom- A orange tom with dark brown eyes: Fire The second litter tom- A dark brown tom (gray stripes) with pale eyes: Lion The second litter tom-A light pale tom (black stripes) with bright blue eyes: Bumble

Lily and Tiger's kits? One tom and two she-cats.  
She-cat- A dark gray (black flecks and muzzle) with blue eyes: Sky Tom- A white (black flecks and stripes) with blue/green eyes: Storm She-cat- A black (white paws) with bright blue eyes: Holly 


	7. Chapter 7

Moving... Into The Clans-  
Chapter 1: Busted

Storm crawled through the underbrush. It was dawn and the sun was lighting the forest around him. His white fur was easily soaking in the sunlight.  
He silently spotted his mother and father together in the clearing, drinking out of the lake. Storm could hear them talking quietly. He slowly crouched and prepared to pounce on his father's tail. All of a sudden two set of paws came thudding behind him. In a second he was crushed by two other fluffy pelts. His siblings crashed down on him. He instantly growled and play attacked his fighting sisters. They both squealed in delight at having their brother join the war. All of a sudden there were two cats standing over them frowning. 'Uhh ohhh'. They all instantly stopped pulling on each other's ears and tails and looked up. Their parents stood over them frowning. They had been told to stay in the thorn bush. Instead they had stalked their parents from the bush to the nearby lake. Tiger, their father, spoke first. He looked down on his three children, Storm, Sky, and Holly. "I thought we told you kits to stay at the bush?"  
Sky spoke Father", she said sweetly, We wanted to practice our stalking skills"  
"Not the time Sky, my darling, to practice those skills. And Holly look at your beautiful coat. You may all need another bath when we get home," Lily addressed her kits. They all moaned, another bath. Their mother had fully washed them that very same morning. They were getting some news tonight. The kits could tell by the way their parents had whispered and talked. Even calm Sugar was worried lately. Their aunt Sugar and uncle Fox and their cousins were at home. They were not their real family, but Fox and Sugar were their parents' best friends.  
"Time to go home young ones," Tiger said, nudging his three kittens away from the lake. The kits bounced home, excitingly waiting to hear the news. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2: NEWS When they got back to the bush, Fox and Sugar were ecstatic. They had been searching for the missing kits for nearly a half an hour now. Sugar slowly calmed down and went to get her kits, to tell them their missing friends were home. From the kit den they heard a squeal and Fern came flying out of the entrance. She tackled Storm in a flying tackle and pinned him to the ground. Where did you go? she demanded addressing only Storm.  
We kinda ... kinda w... wandered off after my parents, Storm stuttered. Fern was making him nervous. She had a very upset look in her eyes and she stared down at him, questioning him.  
You worried me, Fern whispered, Don t do that to me ever again. I won t, I promise, declared Storm. Then he leaned up and shoved Fern off himself.  
Fire, Lion, and Bumble came out of the den after their mother. Sugar came over and licked Storm, Holly, and Sky's heads, scolding them and saying Don t ever disappear on me like that ever again. The three kits nodded and sat down by the other kittens, waiting for the news.  
Then Tiger announced the news. Kits, we have decided that we re going to move into one of the clans! The kits just stared at each other. 


End file.
